Our Love Can Never Be True
by ILoveSnakes
Summary: Kaiyo Katsumi, a young Veela-witch, had heard her friends talking about a man called Riddle. She fell in-love with him at first sight. His voice was smooth and clear. He was almost everything that she had dream of. Well, she doesn't know everything, yet.


Our Love Can Never Be True

Chapter 1: I met him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Hogwarts' castle, Ravenclaw's girl dorm **

Giggling and chattering like a chatter box, my friends were all chattering about the Slytherin's boys. They were gossiping on how some of them look or how all of them felt in love with the Veela from Beauxbatons. I couldn't care less and continue my fantasy with the book. But then again, why was I hearing every word they said? I shook my head helplessly and close my fantasy down.

"Back on earth, Kaiyo, I see… we were just talking about Riddle," Amanda said with a giggle at the end. Then all my friends giggled, which I believe all the men might find it singing, while I think it's disturbing. But the name Riddle caught my attention; what a mysterious name indeed.

"Who is this Riddle?" I asked and look at every one of my friends. All of them exchange look and smiled, leaning forward and whispered. "He's very wise!" Eris said and blushed deeply.

"Every handsome," Alicia said and followed Eris with her blush.

"Every angel like!" Amanda exclaimed and followed my friends, sighing together, dreamily.

I chuckled at their reaction to the unknown person called Riddle. "And how did you heard of this Riddle may I ask? The school is so huge that I rarely know anyone-"

"That's because you are such a bookworm! Blah! Be free for few, Kaiyo. We, Ravenclaw, must prove to other houses that we know how to have fun too, not just study like you! Oh, no. He's not a student anymore! He works in "Borgin and Burkes"." Eris rudely interrupted my sentence. But I guess I'm over it now and gave her a weak smile.

Eris looked at me dreamily then shook her head violently, "Oh stop it!"

"What?" I asked and looked at her in worried.

"Oh do stop with you Veela thing! I'm jealous!"

I laughed and shook my head, apologizing. I had forgotten that my mother and father was a Veela, being in Hogwarts and my friends made me forget about this fact. This is a good thing. I remembered that when I was eleven, two letters arrived. One of them was from Beauxbatons and the other was from Hogwarts. My mother wanted me to attend Beauxbatons while my father doesn't mind, as long as I'm happy. I always dream of being in a school that will teach me all the adventurous things, unlike Beauxbatons. So I go for Hogwarts. I remembered my mother was not very happy, but she let me go anyway…

"Oi, Kaiyo. Are you alright?"

I looked at Alicia, the one who always care about everyone, and smile. "Yes, I am well, I believe." I yawned and blinked sleepily. "I'm off to bed."

"Aw, I haven't finish about Tom Riddle Jr.!" Amanda exclaimed and threw a pillow aiming for my head. And it got me.

"Well, then," I hugged her pillow and threw it back to her, "this Rom Riddle can wait. Night!" I said and fell into the bed, eyes closed.

Then I heard Amanda said, "By the way it's "Tom" not "Rom"! Sweet dreams everyone!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm sun ray hit my face gently, waking me up from a deep sleep. Slowly, I open my eyes and looked at the cellar. Then I slowly looked at my friend, who was sleeping. I smiled and jump out from my bed, remembering that today is the last day of the last term.

"Wake up," I said softly and shook Amanda's arm gently.

She turned away from me and said, "Five minutes, mom!"

I laughed slightly and turned to Alicia instead, only to find that she had sat up, yawning. "Good morning Ali!"

She smiled her sleepy sweet smile, "Good morning…" Alicia slowly get off her bed and yawn some more. I'm sure that I'll miss them so much. Spending your time with your family is great but I guess it's just… boring sometime. Then I heard Eris yawn loudly, rolled out of the bed, felling into the floor with a loud _bumb_.

"I'm o.k.!" Eris quickly got up and fixed her hair. Amanda laughter scared me for a second. I thought that she was sleeping. "Oh shut up, Mandy!" Eris rolled her eyes and dress up.

That's right; I have to dress up too! So I quickly take my uniform out and rush out of the room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I saw my friend arriving at the table, I swing my arms up to signal them to come here. I smiled as they sat down and sigh.

"Thanks, Kai, for waiting in the classroom." Amanda said in sarcastic and dig her fork into her chicken.

"I'm sorry but I need my lunch… it's the best part of today-"

"Good afternoon, student!" Dumbledore said and clapped his hand together. His warm smile reminds me of my grand father, who had pass away three years ago. "Since today is, sadly, the last of school. We will announce the house winner!"

Everyone cheers, shouting and yelling the name of their house. I couldn't help but just smiled and clapped, knowing that it will be just like last year.

"The fourth place goes to… Hufflepuff with 345 points," Dumbledore announced, looked a little sad, in my opinion, even when he was smiling. Everyone cheered, specially the Slytherin who cheer the loudest. "Next, with 438 points goes to… Ravenclaw."

"Oh, dam it!" Eris said and slapped her own face.

"And the second place goes to, with 463 points, Gryffindor!"

The Slytherin, with the "yes" and "Oh I knew it", cheered loudly and widely. I can see the disappointment in the Gryffindor's students.

Dumbledore clear his throat loudly, getting the entire student's attention. "And as we knew, the first place goes to Slytherin with 464 points." And there was the Slytherin's silly cheer again. How hideous.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Diagon Alley.**

As I got out of the train, saying goodbye to my friends, I head toward home. Only to be distract by one thing; who is this Riddle man. I stopped immediately and looked at the Alley, which was quite a dark place. _Oh, come on. All my friends had been there then why can't I? _I thought to myself and turned to Knockturn Alley, walking toward the "Borgin and Burkes" shop.

As I walked, looking around at strange shops and people. I started too worried if I'll ever find it or if I'll ever get out of here. Witches and wizard were all staring at me as if I'm something like a mermaid on land. But some of them gave me a smile, a creepy smile but at least it's still a smile. Then finally, after a long thirty minutes walk I found it. The sign: "Borgin and Burkes".

Slowly, I turned the door knob opened and gently step inside. The shop is quite dark just like its alley, stranger things to sell to people than that the people are. There was a hand, then a creepy snake, and there was a skull with eyes ball next to it. Strangely, the eyes ball seems to be staring at me. I was to attract to these mysterious things that I couldn't see a tall man that was just staring at me.

"How may I help you?" A voice called. It gave me a little fright but I didn't show it on my face. Calmly I turned to him, whose face was in the shadow, and smile.

"I'm just looking, really," I said and thought _that must be Riddle, _"What is that call?" I asked, hoping that he'll come out from the shadow.

And eventually, he did. He slowly walked out of his place, and go toward the random thing I was pointing at. His face, like my friend said, was impressively handsome, his hair was neat, his cloth was clean, and he was tall. As he walked, he didn't leave his eye of me. He might think that I am going to steal something. I wouldn't actually steal these strange things; it's just too strange for me to steal.

"This," he began and looked at the jar with weird looking frog, "is Velkious, a type of frog you can't find here in London; only in India." He looked at me again and smile. "I can give you, young lady, a fifty percent off."

I gulped and shook my head, looking at the frog which was too, staring at me with its red eyes. "No, no thank you." Who would buy such an ugly thing? Poor thing, or was it call Fartious?

"Hmm," he said and turned to other things in jar, "what about this, young lady, a Red Deadly Rose. Give it to the one you hate and they'll die in twenty-four hours!" He smiled proudly, which I didn't return back.

I looked at the most beautiful rose I had ever seen. The richness of its red was so bright, so beautiful, and so… deadly. I took a step closer to it, reaching my hand out to touch it. I took another step, and another, and another, and another…

"Don't," the man said firmly and quickly cover the rose with a jar. He looked down at me and tilled his finger from right to left. "I told you," he leaded forward and whispered, "it's deadly."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. It's deadly not only because it's poisonous, it's also the beauty in the rose. "I guess I better leave-"

"Are you from Hogwarts?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, yes." I replied, showing my curiosity in my voice.

"Ah, I see. You must be lost then, young lady. And may I ask which year are you? The house?" he continued.

"Erm, I'm in year six and I am in Ravenclaw." I answered, and totally forgot the first question.

He smiled and nodded, "I was in Slytherin. I'm Tom Riddle, pleasure to finally meet a Veela." He extended his hand out. I shook his hand and smiled weakly.

"It's nice to meet you, Tom. I'm Kaiyo Katsumi." With that, I slowly walked out of the shop, smiling. I believe I have fallen in love with him. Even though he is really older than me but, love doesn't matter in the age. It's in the heart. I hope someday we will meet again, but not here, not in this strange place.


End file.
